Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit light signals for high speed data transmission. Typically, fiber optic cables may be connected in the field through fiber optic cable connection systems, which do not require a splice. A typical fiber optic cable connection system for interconnecting two fiber optic cables includes fiber optic connectors mounted at the ends of the fiber optic cables, and an adapter for mechanically and optically coupling the fiber optic connectors together. Fiber optic connectors generally include ferrules that support the ends of the optical fibers of the fiber optic cables. The end faces of the ferrules are typically polished and are often angled. The adapter includes co-axially aligned ports for receiving the fiber optic connectors desired to be interconnected. The adapter includes an internal sleeve that receives and aligns the ferrules of the fiber optic connectors when the connectors are inserted within the ports of the adapter. With the ferrules and their associated fibers aligned within the sleeve of the adapter, a fiber optic signal can pass from one fiber to the next. The adapter also typically has a mechanical fastening arrangement for mechanically retaining the fiber optic connectors within the adapter.
In certain examples, the adapter may include a housing and an adapter sleeve disposed within the housing and biased toward an end of the housing, through which a fiber optic connector of a fiber optic cable is inserted. The adapter typically includes a plurality of springs (e.g., a pair of springs) to bias the adapter sleeve toward the end of the housing. Examples of the adapter are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,579,014 and 7,044,650. Improper spring seating may result in poor or uneven biasing of the adapter sleeve.